


make it fashion

by eggboyksoo



Series: chaos, family, love [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), fashion designer!ten, pilot!kun, yangyang renjun and chenle are kunten's sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboyksoo/pseuds/eggboyksoo
Summary: "ten rues the day he indulged his baby’s interest in fashion. he can’t believe a son of his could be so tasteless."yangyang wears a leather apron as part of an outfit for the sake of fashion. ten, a fashion designer and yangyang's father, is horrified.





	make it fashion

**Author's Note:**

> i should be sleeping right now but i could not stop thinking about this idea after seeing the behind the scenes wayv video where kun and ten gave off big dad energy and yangyang and ten were talking about their style. so this happened!!! hope you all enjoy!!

“i’m home,” ten announces to the empty hallway. he gets no response. he sighs, dropping his keys into kun’s favourite handmade bowl.

his exhaustion is bone deep. it’s two months until his fall/winter collection will be showcased, but nothing ten’s come up with is working and he’s been scrambling to find something that will. it doesn’t scare him as much anymore—ten’s best pieces are often the result of chaos—but the flurry of activity and the impending deadline is taking its toll on him.

he hates to admit it, but maybe he’s getting too old for his typical bullshit.

he heads towards the kitchen, thinking about the chocolate cake his husband made the other day and hoping his kids have left some to him in their post-school snack haze. he’s visualising the cake, mostly intact, perfect, sitting in the fridge so hard that it takes him a moment to notice his eldest sons at the kitchen island, airpods in, as they make a salad.

“hello, creatures,” ten says with a smile, ruffling hair and kissing renjun and yangyang just above their ears, despite their attempts to wriggle away from him. he hates that they’ve already grown taller than him. “antisocial as always, i see.”

“yang wanted to listen to something stupid,” renjun says with a scoff. “i figured this was the best way to not stab him.”

“post malone isn’t stupid!”

“uh _huh_.”

“proud of you, junnie,” ten says. “baba will be proud of both of you for this salad, i’m sure.” kun’s proud of his kids when they blow their nose, so the fact they’re eating healthily? he might even cry.

“you saying you’re not, pops?” yangyang asks with a cheeky grin.

“of course i—“ ten’s voice falters, taking in yangyang’s top now that his son is facing him. ten’s eyes flicker over it a few times, trying to process why on earth one of his sons was wearing a leather apron, of all things. “yangyang, what is that?”

renjun snickers. yangyang’s grin turns into a scowl at the drop of a hat. “it’s a leather apron. it’s a trend at the moment. it’s cool, isn’t it?”

“... do you want the truth? as your father and a fashion designer i feel like i have to give it to you. but i feel like you’re not gonna take it well.”

renjun’s laughter grew louder. yangyang sighed, indignant. “it’s _fashion_ , pops!”

“i’m telling you right now honey, that’s not fashion. that’s people trying to make a buck on the sexy blacksmith thing going on right now.”

“it’s not like anything you make can be worn by the general public anyway! stop hating on new trends and fashion when all you do is, like, elevate traditional suits.” yangyang crosses his arms, jutting his chin out.

renjun’s laughter abruptly cuts off, wide eyes peeking out behind yangyang’s permed hair. 

ten rues the day he indulged his baby’s interest in fashion. he can’t believe a son of his could be so tasteless.

“perhaps you made some points,” ten says, “even though i don’t understand why people don’t want to wear swarovski encrusted suits with attached capes—”

“pops, come _on_.”

“—i have been in vogue enough times to know a bad trend from a good one. honey, that is a bad one. and if this is what the new style of fashion is gonna be like i’d stick to old school stuff any day.”

yangyang pouts. “is it really that bad? like, is there no way i can make it work?”

ten sighs. it really is god awful, but ten’s parents let him wear capes and flared pants with flip flops and all sorts of horrific outfits growing up. it was his way of expressing himself, allowing him to tap into his artistry—and he’d be damned if he restricted his son’s. yangyang’s taste is questionable at best, but renjun likes weird layers and baggy clothes and chenle’s tall enough to take clothes from kun’s closet and complete his transformation into his father’s mini-me. (all the money in the world, and chenle chooses to dress like _kun_.)

all things considered, yangyang really is his only hope.

“the shape is too baggy, it hides your figure,” ten says. “i can tailor it, if you’d like? after dinner, maybe. speaking of—i know baba is coming home in a few hours, but is lele here?”

“he’s at jisung’s,” yangyang says. then: “can you show me how you’ll do it?”

“of course,” ten says, heart warm. the idea of sitting at a sewing machine after today should be nauseating, but it’s worth it, for the way yangyang beams.

he’s too old for his own bullshit, but hey. at least he might have an heir to his fashion house.

* * *

 

kun and chenle arrive together, chenle having begged his baba to pick up from jisung’s so he didn’t have to take the bus. their youngest son seems to know kun’s schedule better than kun does.

“oh great! i’m just in time for dinner,” chenle crows, like he doesn’t know they usually wait for kun to join them for dinner if he can make it.

“you owe us,” renjun says.

“i’ll uber eats us something good tomorrow!”

“lele, you’ll have to learn how to cook one day,” kun says with a frown, taking his pilot’s hat off to run a hand through his hair. he usually puts gel in it, but it’s beginning to give.

“sure,” chenle replies with a wink, “but that day is not tomorrow, bà.”

kun sighs, before leaning to give ten a kiss on the cheek. “so stubborn.”

“they get it from us,” ten says with a shrug.

“hm.” kun is distracted, eyes narrowing. ten follows kun’s gaze and finds himself staring at yangyang’s apron again.

god, he’s gonna ask yangyang if he has any embroidery ideas to spice things up. he’s tried not to look at it in the last few hours, but he’s hit by just how ugly it looks.

“are you taking a smithing class or something?” kun asks. “what’s the apron for?”

renjun and chenle end up pressed against the dining table and on the floor, respectively, tears in their eyes and their giggles echoing through their open living area. yangyang merely rolls his eyes.

“it’s a developing look, baba,” he says. “pops is gonna help me elevate it.”

kun looks back at ten again with a frown. “this is fashion?”

it’s a valid question for someone like kun to ask. he’s been married to ten for twenty years and he still loves a sweater vest in his free time.

“we’re gonna make it fashion,” ten says, rather diplomatically.

“baba really thought yangyang was taking _metal work classes—_ “

“with his noodle arms? i don’t think so!”

“i will not hesitate to strangle you with my apron.”

“you and what strength?”

“that’s a bold statement for you to make, renjun—“

“ _boys!_ ”

* * *

“demon spawn,” ten says with a shake of his head, once his sons have all settled down again, argument and insults forgotten as they devour a week’s serving of food.

“you’re the demon,” kun says. his smile is bright, and ten can’t help but smile back, the way he always does.

“i know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/eggboyksoo)   
>  [cc](http://curiouscat.me/eggboyksoo)


End file.
